Radio City Music Hall
| former_names = | seating_type = Reserved | seating_capacity = 5,960 | governing_body = Private | refnum = 78001880 | partof_refnum = 87002591 | designated_other2_name = NYC Landmark | designated_other2_date = March 28, 1978 | designated_other2_abbr = NYCL | designated_other2_color = #FFE978 | designated_other2_link = New York City Landmarks Preservation Commission }} }} Radio City Music Hall is an entertainment venue at 1260 Avenue of the Americas, within Rockefeller Center, in Midtown Manhattan, New York City. Nicknamed the Showplace of the Nation, it is the headquarters for the Rockettes, the precision dance company. Radio City Music Hall was built on a plot of land that was originally intended for a Metropolitan Opera House. The opera house plans were canceled in 1929, leading to the construction of Rockefeller Center. Radio City Music Hall was designed by Edward Durell Stone and Donald Deskey in the Art Deco style. One of the more notable parts of the Music Hall is its large auditorium, which was the world's largest when the Hall first opened. The new complex included two theaters, the "International Music Hall" and the Center Theatre, as part of the "Radio City" portion of Rockefeller Center. The 5,960-seat Music Hall was the larger of the two venues. It was largely successful until the 1970s, when declining patronage nearly drove the Music Hall to bankruptcy. Radio City Music Hall was designated a New York City Landmark in May 1978, and the Music Hall was restored and allowed to remain open. The hall was extensively renovated in 1999. The Music Hall also contains a variety of art. Although Radio City Music Hall was initially intended to host stage shows, it hosted performances in a film-and-stage-spectacle format through the 1970s, and was the site of several movie premieres. It now primarily hosts concerts, including by leading pop and rock musicians, and live stage shows such as the Radio City Christmas Spectacular. The Music Hall has also hosted televised events including the Grammy Awards, the Tony Awards, the Daytime Emmy Awards, the MTV Video Music Awards, and the NFL Draft. History Planning The construction of Rockefeller Center occurred between 1932 and 1940 The last building was completed in 1940. }} on land that John D. Rockefeller Jr. leased from Columbia University. The Rockefeller Center site was originally supposed to be occupied by a new opera house for the Metropolitan Opera. By 1928, Benjamin Wistar Morris and designer Joseph Urban were hired to come up with blueprints for the house. However, the new building was too expensive for the opera to fund by itself, and it needed an endowment, and the project ultimately gained the support of John D. Rockefeller Jr. The planned opera house was canceled in December 1929 due to various issues, but Rockefeller made a deal with RCA to develop Rockefeller Center as a mass media complex with four theaters. This was later downsized to two theaters. Samuel Roxy Rothafel, a successful theater operator who was renowned for his domination of the city's theater industry, joined the center's advisory board in 1930. He offered to build two theaters: a large vaudeville "International Music Hall" on the northernmost block with more than 6,200 seats, and the smaller 3,500-seat "RKO Roxy" movie theater on the southernmost block. The idea for these theaters was inspired by Roxy's failed expansion of the 5,920-seat Roxy Theatre on 50th Street, one and a half blocks away. Roxy also envisioned an elevated promenade between the two theaters, but this was never published in any of the official blueprints. In September 1931, a group of NBC managers and architects went to tour Europe to find performers and look at theater designs. ; ; ; . However, the group did not find any significant architectural details that they could use in the Radio City theaters. In any case, Roxy's friend Peter Clark turned out to have much more innovative designs for the proposed theaters than the Europeans did. Roxy had a list of design requests for the Music Hall. First, he did not want the hall to have either a large balcony over the box seating, or rows of box seating facing each other, as implemented in opera houses. This resulted in a "tiered" balcony system where several shallow balconies were built at the back of the theater, cantilevered off the back wall. Second, Roxy specified that the stage contain a central section with three parts, so that the sets could be changed easily. Roxy also wanted red seats because he believed it would make the theater successful. He wished for an auditorium with an oval shape because contemporary wisdom held that oval-shaped auditoriums had better acoustic qualities. Finally, he wanted to build at least 6,201 seats in the Music Hall so it would be larger than the Roxy Theatre. There were only 5,960 audience seats, but Roxy counted exactly 6,201 seats by including elevator stools, orchestra pit seats, and dressing-room chairs. Despite Roxy's specific requests for design features, the Music Hall's general design was determined by the Associated Architects, the architectural consortium that was designing the rest of Rockefeller Center. The Radio City Music Hall was designed by architect Edward Durell Stone and interior designer Donald Deskey in the Art Deco style. Stone used Indiana Limestone for the facade, as with all the other buildings in Rockefeller Center, but he also included some distinguishing features. Three signs with the hall's name on it were placed on the facade, while intricately ornamented fire escapes were installed on the walls facing 50th and 51st Streets. Inside, Stone designed Grand Foyer with a large staircase, balconies, and mirrors, and commissioned Ezra Winter for the grand foyer's mural, "Quest for the Fountain of Eternal Youth". Deskey, meanwhile, was selected as part of a competition for interior designers for the Music Hall. He had reportedly called Winter's painting "God-awful" and regarded the interior and exterior as not much better. To make the Music Hall presentable in his opinion, Deskey designed upholstery and furniture that was custom to the Hall. Deskey's plan was regarded the best of 35 submissions, and he ultimately used the rococo style in his interior design. The International Music Hall later became the Radio City Music Hall. The names "Radio City" and "Radio City Music Hall" derive from one of the complex's first tenants, the Radio Corporation of America (RCA), who planned a mass media complex called Radio City on the west side of Rockefeller Center. Construction, opening, and early years Construction on Radio City Music Hall started in December 1931, and the hall topped out in August 1932. In November 1932, Russell Markert's American Rockets (later to be known as the Rockettes) stopped performing the Roxy Theatre and announced that they would be moving to the Music Hall. By then, Roxy was busy adding music acts in preparation for the hall's opening at the end of the year. The Music Hall opened to the public on December 27, 1932, with a lavish stage show featuring numbers including Ray Bolger, Doc Rockwell and Martha Graham. The opening was meant to be a return to high-class variety entertainment. However, the opening was not a success: the program was very long, spanning from 8 p.m. to 2 a.m. of the next day, and a multitude of acts were crammed onto the world's largest stage, ensuring that individual acts were lost in the cavernous hall. As the premiere went on, audience members, including John Rockefeller Jr, waited in the lobby or simply left early. Some news reporters, tasked with writing reviews of the premiere, guessed the ending of the program because they left beforehand. Reviews ranged from furious to commiserate. The film historian Terry Ramsaye wrote that "if the seating capacity of the Radio City Music Hall is precisely 6,200, then just exactly 6,199 persons must have been aware at the initial performance that they were eye witnesses to ... the unveiling of the world's best 'bust'". Set designer Robert Edmond Jones resigned in disappointment, and Graham was fired. Despite the negative reviews of the performances, the theater's design was very well received. One reviewer stated: "It has been said of the new Music Hall that it needs no performers; that its beauty and comforts alone are sufficient to gratify the greediest of playgoers." On January 11, 1933, after incurring a net operating loss of $180,000, the Music Hall converted to the then-familiar format of a feature film, with a spectacular stage show that Roxy had perfected. The first film shown on the giant screen was Frank Capra's The Bitter Tea of General Yen, and the Music Hall became the premiere showcase for films from the RKO-Radio Studio, with Topaze the first RKO film to play there. The film-plus-stage-spectacle format continued at the Music Hall until April 25, 1979, with four complete performances presented every day; the final film the Music Hall presented under this format was The Promise (1979). Some of the films that premiered at Radio City Music Hall included King Kong (1933), ''Breakfast at Tiffany's'' (1961), ''To Kill a Mockingbird'' (1962), ''Mary Poppins'' (1964), and The Lion King (1994). In total, over 650 movies are said to have premiered at the Music Hall. The hall was also used for other purposes; for instance, it was used to host Easter worship services starting in 1940, as well as benefit parties for Big Brothers Inc. from 1953 to at least 1959. Decline Through the 1960s, the Music Hall was successful regardless of the status of the city's economic, business, or entertainment sectors as a whole. It remained open even as other theaters such as the Paramount and the Roxy closed. Even so, officials had intended to close down Radio City Music Hall in 1962, in what would become one of several such unheeded announcements. By 1964, the Radio City Music Hall was projected to have 5.7 million annual visitors, who paid ticket prices of between 99 cents and $2.75 (equivalent to between $ and $ in ). The hall had evolved to show fewer adult films, instead choosing to show films for general audiences. However, the Music Hall's operating costs were almost twice as high as those of smaller performance venues. In addition, with the loosening of regulations on explicit content, the Music Hall's audience was mostly relegated to families. Radio City Music Hall was closed entirely for five days in early 1965 for its first-ever full cleaning, which included changing the curtains and painting the ceiling. Repairs were also performed on the hall's organs during the nighttime. By the early 1970s, the proliferation of closed-captioned foreign movies had reduced attendance at the Music Hall. Changes in film distribution made it difficult for Radio City Music Hall to secure exclusive bookings of many films, and the Music Hall preferred to show only G-rated movies, which further limited their film choices as the decade wore on. Popular films, such as Chinatown, Blazing Saddles, and The Godfather Part II, failed the Music Hall's screening criteria. By 1972, the Music Hall had fired the performers' unions as well as six of the thirty-six Rockettes. A painting by Stuart Davis was donated to the Museum of Modern Art to reduce Radio City Music Hall's tax burden. In 1977, annual attendance reached an all-time low of 1.5 million, a 70% decrease from the 5 million visitors reported in 1968. Bankruptcy and threat of closure By January 1978, the Music Hall was in debt, and officials stated that it could not remain open after April. Alton Marshall, president of Rockefeller Center, announced that due to a projected loss of $3.5 million for the upcoming year Radio City Music Hall would close its doors on April 12.* * Plans for alternate uses for the structure included converting the theater into tennis courts, a shopping mall, an aquarium, a hotel, a theme park, or the American Stock Exchange. Upon hearing the announcement, Rosemary Novellino, Dance Captain of the Radio City Music Hall Ballet Company, formed the Showpeople's Committee to Save Radio City Music Hall. The Committee consisted of an alliance between performers, the media, and political allies including New York lieutenant governor Mary Anne Krupsak. The public also made hundreds of calls to Rockefeller Center, and The New York Times described that the callers "jammed the switchboards" there. The Rockettes also protested outside New York City Hall. Following the closure announcement, the interior was made a city landmark on March 29. This designation was contested, and Rockefeller Center Inc. unsuccessfully filed a lawsuit to try to reverse the landmark designation. On April 8, four days before the planned closing date, the Empire State Development Corporation voted to create a nonprofit subsidiary to lease the Music Hall. One month later, on May 12, Radio City Music Hall was placed on the National Register of Historic Places. Plans for a 20-story mixed-use tower above the Radio City Music Hall were announced in April 1978, with rents from the proposed tower providing the necessary funds to keep the hall open. An alternative involving transferring the hall's air rights to another building in the complex was also privately discussed. The office building plans were recommended in a draft study that was published in February 1979. The office building was ultimately not built, and Rockefeller Center Inc. instead decided to restore Radio City Music Hall to its original condition. The renovation of the Music Hall started in April 1979. In 1980, the hall reopened to the public. Regular film showings at Radio City ended, and live shows were cut back to holiday showings only. Around this time, the Music Hall started creating its own music concerts. Prior to the reopening, the Music Hall was rented to music concerts, but had never hosted a concert that it created. Late 20th and early 21st centuries After its near-closure and subsequent reopening, Radio City Music Hall diversified its selection of shows and performances. Time slots were set aside for movie screenings, but the Music Hall had mostly turned to stage shows. By January 1980, the Music Hall was hosting shows such as the stage adaptation of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and the Rockettes Spectacular. However, the theatrical shows proved to be unpopular, so in 1983, the Radio City Music Hall shifted to creating music concerts and participating in the production of films and TV shows. The parent company, Radio City Music Hall Productions (a subsidiary of Rockefeller Center Inc.), started creating or co-creating films and Broadway shows such as Legs and Brighton Beach Memoirs. In 1985, Radio City Music Hall finally recorded its first profit in three decades, with a net gain of $2.5 million that year. This was partly attributed to the addition of music concerts, which appealed toward younger viewers. The Music Hall also started hosting televised events including the Grammy Awards, the Tony Awards, the Daytime Emmy Awards, the MTV Video Music Awards, and the NFL Draft. A new golden curtain was installed at the main stage in January 1987. The curtain was the third one to be installed since the Music Hall's opening in 1932; it had last been replaced in 1965. Because of the Radio City Music Hall's historic status, the curtain had to be the same style, texture, and color as the previous curtains. In 1997, Radio City Music Hall was leased to the Madison Square Garden Company (then known as Cablevision). This move provided funding to keep the Rockettes and the Christmas Spectacular at the Music Hall; in addition, Cablevision would be able to renovate and manage the hall. Radio City Music Hall was closed on February 16, 1999, for a comprehensive renovation. During the closure, many components were cleaned and modernized. The curtains were replaced, seats were reupholstered, carpets were relaid, and doorknobs and light fixtures were replaced. The renovation was originally projected to cost $25 million, but later increased to $70 million due to various additional tasks that surfaced during the extensive refurbishment. The Music Hall received a $2.5 million tax break from the Empire State Development Corporation, which was meant to accommodate the expenditure of up to $66 million in renovation costs. The hall reopened with a gala concert on October 5, 1999. In 2017, the Music Hall's dance troupe faced some controversy when it was announced they would perform at the inauguration of Donald Trump as President of the United States. The announcement prompted calls on social media for boycotts of the Rockettes and the Music Hall. Design Exterior Radio City Music Hall is located on the east side of Sixth Avenue between 50th and 51st Streets. Located in a niche under the neighboring 1270 Avenue of the Americas, the Music Hall is housed under the building's first setback on the seventh floor. Its exterior is notable for a long marquee sign that wraps around the corner of Sixth Avenue and 50th Street, as well as narrower, seven-story-high signs on the north and south ends of the marquee's Sixth Avenue side; both signs display the hall's name in neon letters. The main entrance to the Music Hall was placed at the corner of Sixth Avenue and 50th Street, underneath the marquee. The entrance's location, which was enhanced by the amount of open space in front of that corner, ensured that the hall could easily be seen from the Broadway theater district a block to the west. An entrance to the New York City Subway's 47th–50th Streets–Rockefeller Center station, served by the , is located on Sixth Avenue directly adjacent to the north end of the marquee, within the same structure that houses Radio City Music Hall. The hall's exterior also has visual features signifying the building's purpose. Above the entrance, Hildreth Meiere created six small bronze plaques of musicians playing different instruments, as well as three larger metal and enamel plaques signifying dance, drama, and song; these plaques denote the theater's theme. At one point, a tennis court was located on the theater's rooftop garden. Interior The interior contains a "majestic" grand foyer, the large and lavishly decorated main auditorium, and a series of stairs and elevators that lead to levels of mezzanines. Designed by Edward Durell Stone, the interior of the theater with its austere Art Deco lines represented a break with the traditional ornate rococo ornament associated with movie palaces at the time. Donald Deskey coordinated the interior design process, as well as designed some of the wallpaper, furniture, and other decor in the Music Hall. Deskey's geometric Art Deco designs incorporate glass, aluminum, chrome, and leather in the ornament for the theater's wall coverings, carpet, light fixtures, and furniture. All of the Music Hall's staircases were fitted with brass railings, an aspect of the Art Deco style. Deskey commissioned textile designers Marguerita Mergentime and Ruth Reeves to create carpet designs and designs for the fabrics covering the walls. Reeves designed a carpet that contained musical motifs in "shades of red, brown, gold, and black", but her design was replaced in 1999. Mergentime also produced geometric designs of nature and musicians for the walls and carpets, which still exist. Deskey also created his own carpet design consisting of "singing head" depictions, which still exists. Rene Chambellan produced six "playful" bronze plaques of vaudeville characters, which are located in the lobby just above the entrances to the theater. Henry Varnum Poor designed all of the Music Hall's ceramic fixtures, especially the lighting bases. Lobbies and grand foyer The entrance to the Music Hall is at its southwestern corner, where there are adjacent ticket and advance sales lobbies. Both lobbies contain terrazzo floors and marble walls. The ticket lobby, accessible from Sixth Avenue between 50th and 51st Streets, is the larger of the two lobbies. There are four brass ticket booths: one each embedded into the northern and southern walls, and two in the middle, facing the booths in the walls. Large black pillars support a low, slightly coffered ceiling. Circular light fixtures are set into the ceiling of the ticket lobby, within each of the slight indentations. The advance sales lobby, accessible from 50th Street just east of Sixth Avenue, contains a single ticket booth on the eastern wall. To the ticket lobby's east, and the advance sales lobby's northeast, is the elliptical grand foyer, whose four-story-high ceiling and dramatic artwork contrast with the compactness of the lobby. Two long, tubular chandeliers created by Edward F. Caldwell & Co. hang from the ceiling. The northern side of the grand foyer contains Ezra Winter's mural, and a grand staircase leading up to the first-mezzanine foyer runs along the northern wall next to Winter's mural. Another set of stairs below the grand staircase descends from the northern side of the foyer to the main lounge one level below. A smaller staircase to the first-mezzanine lounge runs along the southern wall, connecting to a curved extension of that level's balcony. The southern and northern sides of the grand foyer, respectively leading to 50th and 51st Streets, contain shallow vestibules with red marble walls. The northern vestibule is used as the exit lobby, while the southern vestibule is an emergency exit. The grand foyer's eastern wall contains openings from the first, second, and third mezzanine levels, and the western wall contains mirrors within gold frames. Eleven doors leading to the Music Hall's auditorium are also located on the grand foyer's eastern side. Chambellan commissioned several plaques on the auditorium doors' exteriors, which resemble the vaudeville representations in the lobby and depict the types of performances in the Music Hall. The Music Hall includes four elevators that serve the main lounge level through the third mezzanine level. At ground level, a marble lobby for these elevators is located to the west of the northern exit vestibule. Chambellan also designed the elevator doors with reliefs of musicians in atypical representations. The maple circular roundels inside the cabs were designed by Edward Trumbull, and represent wine, women, and song. Auditorium The auditorium itself is very large and striking. Architectural critic Douglas Haskell describes it thus: "The focus is the great proscenium arch, over high and feet wide, a huge semi-circular void. From that the energy disperses, like a firmament the arched structure rises outward and forward. The 'ceiling', uniting sides and top in its one great curve, proceeds by successive broad bands, like the bands of northern lights." In the hall's early years, the Federal Writer's Project noted that "nearly everything about the Music Hall is tremendous", with the hall hosting the world's largest orchestra; most expansive theater screen; heaviest proscenium arch used in a theater; and "finest precision dancers", the Rockettes. The auditorium has around 5,960 seats for spectators. Around 3,500 of these seats are located in the orchestra seating area on ground level, while the remaining seats are distributed among the three mezzanine levels (see ). The orchestra and mezzanine sections all contain reddish-brown plush seating throughout, as well as storage compartments under each seat, lights at the end of each row of seats, and more legroom space than in other theaters. The auditorium's ceiling is ringed with eight telescoping bands, the "northern lights" Haskell described. Each of the bands' edges contain a overlap with each other. In Joseph Urban's original plans, the ceiling was to be coffered, but after the cancellation of the Opera House, designers proposed many different designs for the proposed Music Hall's ceiling. The current design was put forth by Raymond Hood, who incidentally derived his band-system idea from a book that Urban had written. The walls are covered by intricate fabric silhouette patterns of performers and horses, which were created by Reeves. The radiating arches of the proscenium unite the large auditorium, allowing a sense of intimacy as well as grandeur. The ceiling arches also contain grilles that camouflage the air conditioning and the auditorium's sound system. The Great Stage, designed by Peter Clark, measures and resembles a setting sun. Roxy reportedly envisioned the sunset design of the stage while traveling home from Europe on an ocean liner. There are two stage curtains; the main one is made of steel and asbestos, which can part horizontally, while the plush curtain behind it has several horizontal sections that can be raised or lowered independently of each other. The center of the stage consists of a rotating section of floor with a diameter. The orchestra pit, which could fit 75 musicians, was placed on a "bandwagon" that could move vertically or longitudinally relative to the stage. There is a complicated system of indirect cove lighting at the front of the stage, facing toward the audience. When the Music Hall was first opened, it was equipped with all of the newest lighting innovations at the time, including lights that changed colors automatically and adjusted their own brightness based on different lighting levels in the theater. Mezzanines The Music Hall contains three mezzanines within the back wall of the auditorium, as well as a main lounge in the basement. Each of the mezzanines is shallow, and all three mezzanine levels are stacked on top of the orchestra's rear seats. Ramps on either side of the stage lead to the first mezzanine level, the lowest of the three mezzanines, creating the impression of a stage encircling the orchestra. Each of the three mezzanine levels has a men's smoking room, a women's lounge, and men's and women's restrooms. No two restrooms or lounges have the same design. A 1932 New York Times article described the reasons for such varied designs: "Since the auditoriums, men's lobbies, smoking rooms and women's lounges are used for a few hours only, decorative schemes are appropriate in them that would be too dramatic for a home." Main lounge The main lounge in the basement is decorated with a design rivaling the grand foyer above it. The walls are composed of black "permatex", which was a new material at the time of the Music Hall's construction. The ceiling has diamond-shaped light fixtures and is supported by six diamond-shaped piers, as well as three full-height piers of a similar shape that exist only for aesthetic purposes. The lounge is decorated with several artworks (see ). Deskey also designed the chrome furniture and the carpeting of the lounge. The landing for the Music Hall's elevator bank is located on the northern side of the main lounge. A marble wall with three large columns comprises the western side of the lounge. A hallway extends off the eastern side of the lounge and leads to a men's smoking room and a women's lounge, which both connect to restrooms of their respective genders. The smoking room has a masculine theme with terrazzo floors, brown walls, and copper ceilings. The accompanying men's restroom has black-and-white tiles and simple geometric fixtures, which are duplicated in the men's restrooms on each mezzanine level. The women's lounge is mostly designed with the same soft colors as Witold Gordon's "History of Cosmetics Mural", located on the room's walls, although the wall area not covered by the mural is painted beige. The attached women's restroom is similar to the men's restroom on the same floor but contains vertical cylindrical lighting, stools, and circular mirrors above aqua sinks. Offstage The offstage area of the Music Hall contains many rooms that allow all productions to be prepared on-site. The offstage rooms include a carpenter's studio, a scene shop, sewing rooms, dressing rooms for 600 people, a green room for performers' guests, and a dormitory. The elevator system was designed by Peter Clark and built by Otis Elevators. The elevator system was so advanced that the U.S. Navy incorporated identical hydraulics in constructing World War II aircraft carriers; according to Radio City lore, during the war, government agents guarded the basement to hide the U.S. Navy's technological advantage. Art ]] The public areas of the Music Hall feature the work of many Depression-era artists, who were commissioned by Deskey as part of his general design scheme. The large mural in the grand foyer, "Quest for the Fountain of Eternal Youth", was painted by Ezra Winter and depicts a fable from a Native American tribe in Oregon. ; ; ; The murals on the wall of the grand lounge, which depict five eras of differing theater scenes, are collectively known as the "Phantasmagoria of the Theater" by Louis Bouche. Three female nudes cast in aluminum were commissioned for the music hall, but Roxy thought that they were inappropriate for a family venue. Although the Rockefellers loved the sculptures, the only one that was displayed on opening night was "Goose Girl" by Robert Laurent, which is located on the first mezzanine and depicts a nude aluminum girl beside a slender aluminum goose. Since opening night the other two sculptures have been put on display at the Music Hall. "Eve" by Gwen Lux is displayed in the southwest corner of the grand foyer, and "Spirit of the Dance" by William Zorach is visible from the grand lounge. Each of the public restrooms have adjoining lounges that display various works of art. The third-floor women's restroom contains the Panther Mural by Henry Billings, which is accompanied by Deskey's abstract wall coverings in the women's lounge. The women's lounge on the second mezzanine houses Yasuo Kuniyoshi's oil painting of "larger-than-life botanical designs" along the entire wall, which had originally been commissioned by Georgia O'Keeffe before she suffered a nervous breakdown and left the mural incomplete. Deskey created a wall covering for the men's lounge on the second mezzanine, containing masculine icons and nicotine motifs. He also designed the first-mezzanine women's lounge, a room full of mirrors with a blue-and-white carpet and frosted low-intensity lights. Witold Gordon painted a map with caricatures and stereotypical motifs in the men's lounge on the same floor, as well as a "History of Cosmetics Mural" in the women's lounge in the basement. Stuart Davis created an untitled mural of masculine stereotypical pastimes in the basement-level men's lounge, which was donated to the Museum of Modern Art in 1975 and loaned back to the Music Hall in 1999. Finally, Edward Buk Ulreich created a "Wild West Mural" on the third-mezzanine men's lounge. Usage Concerts Pink Floyd played at the Music Hall on March 17, 1973. The Grateful Dead played eight shows over 9 days in October 1980, culminating on Halloween; two of the shows from this run were released as the video Grateful Dead: Dead Ahead. American new wave band Devo performed at Radio City Music Hall on October 31, 1981 during their New Traditionalists tour. In the 1980s, Liberace grossed $2.5 million from fourteen performances with a combined audience of 82,000, setting a box-office record for Radio City Music Hall at the time. Lady Gaga and Tony Bennett performed at the Music Hall as part of their Cheek to Cheek Tour on June 19–23, 2015. In addition, Britney Spears performed at the Hall for two sold-out shows as part of her Piece of Me Tour on July 23 and 24, 2018. Christina Aguilera performed there for two sold out nights as part of the Liberation tour on October 3 and 4, 2018. Mariah Carey performed to a sold-out crowd as part of her Caution World Tour on March 25, 2019. Shows The Radio City Christmas Spectacular is an annual Christmas stage musical produced by MSG Entertainment, which operates the Music Hall. A New York Christmas tradition since 1933, it features the women's precision dance team known as the Rockettes. The Irish dance show Riverdance made its North American debut at the Music Hall in March 1996, breaking box-office records. Radio City Music Hall also hosted the Cirque du Soleil show "Zarkana" from June 2011 to September 2012. Television Radio City Music Hall has been used for televised game shows such as Wheel of Fortune and Jeopardy!. For two weeks in November 1988, the theater hosted Wheel of Fortune, which was taking its first road trip. Saturday Night Live announcer Don Pardo announced during the two weeks. It played host to the show again in November 2003 for the nighttime show's 4,000th episode, and again in November 2007 for the nighttime show's 25th anniversary. Radio City Music Hall was also the site for Jeopardy! four-thousandth episode in May 2002, at which time the show's Million Dollar Masters invitational tournament also occurred. The Music Hall was used again in November 2006 for a 2-week Celebrity Jeopardy! event. In 1992, David Letterman hosted Late Night With David Letterman's Tenth Anniversary Special at Radio City Music Hall. The next year, Lyons Group (parent company of Barney & Friends at the time), taped a live stage show called Barney Live in New York City at the theater. In February 1998, Radio City Music Hall was a setting for the Sesame Street music special Elmopalooza, with Jon Stewart, David Alan Grier and others with the cast of Sesame Street and the Muppets. In October 2001, the concert Come Together: A Night for John Lennon's Words and Music was simulcast live from the theater on The WB and TNT. The concert had been delayed following the September 11 attacks the month before. In 2013, it was announced that America's Got Talent would hold its live shows from the stage at Radio City Music Hall starting with the eighth season; it had previously held the live shows at the New Jersey Performing Arts Center. The move to have the live shows at Radio City Music Hall was because of the New York state tax credit, and the proximity of ''The Today Show'' and Late Night with Jimmy Fallon. They also hosted their live shows from the Music Hall in 2014, during their ninth season. The last live show performances at the Music Hall occurred in 2015, during the 10th season. Sports at Radio City Music Hall]] The first sports event at Radio City Music Hall was a boxing card headlined by Roy Jones Jr. and David Telesco that took place on January 15, 2000. On April 13, 2013, Nonito Donaire faced Guillermo Rigondeaux in a boxing card held at Radio City Music Hall. In 2004, the WNBA's New York Liberty played six home games at the Music Hall while their regular home, Madison Square Garden, prepared to host the 2004 Republican National Convention. The Liberty played their first game in front of 5,945 fans against the Detroit Shock in July 2004. Courtside seats were stage left and stage right along the baseline and the Rockettes performed at half-time. The court from Madison Square Garden was moved to Radio City Music Hall during this time. Radio City Music Hall was the site of the NFL Draft between 2006 and 2014. Prior to being held in the Music Hall, the NFL Draft had been hosted at other locations in New York City since 1965, but after the 2014 draft, the National Football League hosted the draft in a series of other cities nationwide. Gallery File:Lobby statue 2 RCMH.jpg|Statue Eve by Gwen Lux in the lobby File:RadioCityMusicHallStageLift1.JPG|Hydraulics pit beneath the Great Stage File:RadioCityMusicHallStageLift2.jpg|Underside of the Great Stage File:Radio_City_Backstage_Control_Room,_Dec_2013.jpg|The backstage control room File:Radio_City_Elevator_Hydraulics_Controls,_Dec_2013.jpg|The elevator hydraulics controls File:The_Grand_Foyer_during_the_Christmas_Spectacular.jpg|The Grand Foyer with Christmas decorations for the Christmas Spectacular References Notes Citations Sources # }} # # }} # }} # |title-link=Great Fortune: The Epic of Rockefeller Center}} # }} # }} Further reading * Francisco, Charles. An Affectionate History of the World's Greatest Theatre, with special color photography by James Stewart Morcom and Vito Torelli, New York: Dutton, 1979. . * Novellino-Mearns, Rosemary. Saving Radio City Music Hall – A Dancer's True Story, TurningPointPress LLC, 2015. . * "World's Biggest Stage Is a Marvel Of Mechanics", February 1933, Popular Science article on major work on Radio City Hall in the early 1930s * [https://books.google.com/books?id=7-EDAAAAMBAJ&pg=PA252 "World's Largest Theater in Rockefeller Center Will Seat Six Thousand Persons" Popular Mechanics, August 1932] External links * * *Radio City Music Hall collection of the papers of James Stewart Morcom and John William Keck, 1926–1994, held by the Billy Rose Theatre Division, New York Public Library for the Performing Arts *Radio City Music Hall collection of the designs of James Stewart Morcom and John William Keck, 1933–1979, held by the Billy Rose Theatre Division, New York Public Library for the Performing Arts }} Category:Art Deco architecture in Manhattan Category:Madison Square Garden Company Category:Basketball venues in New York City Category:Boxing venues in New York City Category:Concert halls in New York City Category:Edward Durell Stone buildings Category:Movie palaces Category:Music venues in Manhattan Category:New York City nightlife Category:New York Liberty venues * Category:Rockefeller Center Category:Theatres completed in 1932 Category:Theatres in Manhattan Category:Theatres on the National Register of Historic Places in Manhattan Category:Music venues completed in 1932 Category:Sixth Avenue Category:Midtown Manhattan Category:1932 establishments in New York (state) Category:Public venues with a theatre organ Category:Grammy Award venues